


The Date-Police

by HinotamaSoul



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Arguments, Busted, Evidence, First Dates, Observations, Other, Photographs, Tension, brothers-in-crime, change in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinotamaSoul/pseuds/HinotamaSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sanzo-Ikkou is on an unusual mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date-Police

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this story is the first one I ever translated to english... I am not quite sure but it might be true nontheless. I really hope that there ain´t that many mistakes there. To be honest, I wasn´t quite sure which version to upload as my first one - maybe I will upload the german one as well, we´ll see.  
> Please enjoy.

"Tell me again... what are we doing here?", a very irritated Sanzo asked.  
"We´re looking out for our baby-girl, of course!", replied Gojyo without taking his eyes off of the two people infront of the little café.  
"I can´t stand that guy at all!", grumbled Goku while peeking around the corner.  
"Well, well... there is nothing we could do against that, could we now?", said Hakkai, Sanzo´s gun in hand and smiling one of his creepy fake-smiles.  
"And what´s with the change in cloth, anyway?", Sanzo wanted to understand, still watching the couple with a frown on his face.  
"We don´t want to get caught of course!", replied the tense looking golden-eyed youth.  
When looking over his shoulder Gojyo said, "Hakkai, man! Would you stop that! You givin´ me the creeps! Chill, man!"  
"I am very sorry, Gojyo", the green-eyed man apologized, "but I can´t bring myself to calm down at the moment. Ahaha!"  
"Maybe we wouldn´t need to follow those two if you had the fucking balls to ask her out BEFORE someone else did, moron!", Sanzo muttered, quite aware of the cold chill that creep up his neck as soon as he finished his sentence.  
"Don´t blame the guy, you unsensible asshole!", Gojyo interfered, "We all know that she is really cute, but who would have thought that this piece of shit would have the nerve to come over to our table and ask her out infront of all of us?! Especially infront of your sour face, holy-ass."  
"Try to say that again, you fucking cockroach!", roared Sanzo taking his fan in hand.  
"Shut up, guys!", whispered Goku without turning around, "She will hear us!"  
"He´s right", sighed Hakkai, "Please keep it down, you two. We don´t want them to know we are here, am I correct?"  
Gojyo and Sanzo glanced at the tight smile the tall brunette offered them and agreed in mostly silent behavours, frantic nicking and grunting.  
Once again when everybodys attention was focused on the pair in front of the café they watched them sit down at one of the unoccupied tables.  
"That loser not even helped her into the chair!", Gojyo observed , "I bet that he´s not gonna pay the bill, either."  
"That would not be very gentleman-like", Hakkai scolded and took a closer look at the guy.  
"What a jerk!", agreed Goku heatedly.  
"If you idiots don´t like her going out with that moron than why the hell didn´t you stop her?", with every passing minute Sanzo became grumpier. A vene on his forehead was clearly throbbing.  
"That wouldn´t be quite fair", Hakkai tried to reason, "We are in no position to tell her what she could do and what not."  
"Yeah, it´s not like we are her dad or something", Gojyo agreed and thought about it for a moment before he continued, "I wish one us us would be! Then we could forbid her to see that shithead or scare him off easily!"  
"And what if we scare him off anyway?", Goku suggested.  
"Why not kill him while you morons are at it, for fucks sake?", half-joked Sanzo while lighting one of his Malboros.  
The three others pondered over that statement for a bit.  
"We could do that...", concurred Gojyo and exchanded long looks with his soon-to-be brothers-in-crime.  
"Idiots!", yelled Sanzo and hit all of them with the fan - even Hakkai.  
"Oi, you shitty monk!", "That hurt, Sanzo!", "Oh my... that really is painful, Sanzo... I think I will confiscate that fan for the time being."  
"Fuck off!", snarled Sanzo and held the item out of Hakkai's reach, "You already have my gun, moron, even though I have no idea how you got to it..."  
"Guys, look!"  
As soon as they followed Gokus command, Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo witnessed how the male part of the couple slowly tried to reach across the table for the female parts hand.  
"I am sooo gonna kill the dude for that move!", said Gojyo with a snarl and was about to step out of their hiding place.  
"Gojyo!", exclaimed Hakkai surprised.  
"Stay put, you idiotic watersprite!", hissed Sanzo, grabbing for the half-demons collar and yanking him back, "Use your brain for a second and watch, dammit!"  
As soon as all their eyes where back at the cafés tables, they saw how the young woman placed her hand smoothly on her lap.  
"Good girl!", cheered Gojyo and clapped hands with an excited Goku.  
"Keep quiet, you two", chided Hakkai but a cheerful smile adored his lips and betrayed his true feelings.  
"Oh, now they order something!", said Goku, "I´m quite hungry too... Can we order something?"  
Gojyo hit him across the head, "How´s that gonna work, idiot-monkey?! We´re supposed to hide!"  
"Ouch, you stupid kappa! I was just asking, jeez!", grumbled Goku while rubbing the bruised spot, "Besides there´s a food-stall right behind us, so there´s no way she´s gonna see us buy something!"  
Following the indicated direction the older members of the Sanzo-ikkou faced an open booth with different kinds of food.  
"Huh... the monkey`s right", mumbled Gojyo and ruffled Goku´s mop of hair affectionate, "Sorry, kiddo."  
The little brunette protested loudly, while shoving the taller male away and turning with big golden puppy-eyes towards Hakkai and Sanzo, "Can we eat something? Pretty, pretty please?"  
"Hell no!", denied the blond man immediatly, while the other smiled and said, "Why, of course we will!"  
As soon as the monk glared at the healer, the green-eyed beauty continued, "You have to agree, Sanzo, that it is almost midday and since we are not likely to leave anytime soon we might as well eat something during our observation."  
"I am quite sure that the word you were looking for was stalking", countered the sanzo-priest lighting another cigarette, "But whatever... Do what you want."  
"That´s very kind of you, Sanzo", smiled the healer pleasantly, in the background the other two cheered, "Do you wish to dine too?"  
"Bring me some ramen with extra mayonnaise", he gave in and handed the goldcard over with a last gurn.  
"As you wish", amused Hakkai turned towards the other part of their little group, "If you would ensue me, gentlemen!"  
"Keep watch, baldy!", joked Gojyo and ducked out off the fans way.  
"Just fuck off and bring me my food!", shooed Sanzo them away.  
"Sure, Sanzo!", laught Goku and jumped ahead.

They ate their lunch with the usual banter, still looking around the corner now and then to ensure that nothing changed. After some time they were stuffed and surrounded by a pile of papery dishes and used napkins.  
"How much longer are we going to stay here?", asked Sanzo with an irritate sounding voice, "I have way better things to do than-"  
"Crap!", exclaimed Goku and ducked back into the alley, "They finished their meal and now they are coming this way!"  
Like scared chickens the four of them scrambled to their feet.  
"Dammit! When did they pay for the damn food?!!", complained Gojyo and tried to find a place to hide all of their used tableware.  
"Leave it, Gojyo!", shouted Hakkai to everybodys surprise, "We need to get back to the inn before they do and change into our usual attire!"  
They dropped everything within a few milliseconds and began running.  
"Why the hell did I come along with you idiots?!", huffed Sanzo in a resentful tone.  
"Guess you just were as irritated about the guy as the rest of us were, Sanzo-sama", offered Gojyo.  
"Please quite talking and run!", interrupted Hakkai the upcoming quarrel.  
Eventually they arrived at the inn, sprinted up the stairs past surprised observers and vanished behind the doors to their single-rooms. Time passed by pretty fast as each of them changed into the traveling clothes they wore before they headed out to "observe" the unwelcome date. Only then they met in the dining area of the inn they occupied.  
"That went more smoothly than I thought", confessed Hakkai in a pleasant voice as soon as they sat down and opened their menus.  
"What are you talking about, Hakkai-san?", resonated a familiar voice just two or three feet away from their table.  
The young men tried not to jump like kids who were caught in the act of draining the cookie jar.  
"Sweetheart!", Gojyo tried to outplay the situation and lighted one of his Hi Lites, "You are already back from your date? Guess it wasn´t that good, hm?"  
"Well...", green-brown eyes turned on the redhead with a gleam in their depths, who gulped nervously, "You would know, wouldn´t you?"  
"So... how was it?", Goku asked with a little shake in his voice.  
"I enjoyed myself, thank you for asking", a smooth voice replied, "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I am going to change into something comfier."  
The guys were mere seconds away from sighing in relief as the young woman turned to leave, but she stopped in mid-turn and retrieved something out of her purse.  
"If you want to follow me the next time make sure that no one notices you", with a wink she placed a photograph in the middle of the table and left with a sweet smile.  
"You think she will forgive us?", Goku asked sheepishly.  
"You mean ever?", added Gojyo.  
"Probably not, ahaha!", gave Hakkai a honest answer.  
They slouched their shoulders in unison and sighed heartbrokenly, expect Sanzo. The blond just shook his head and vanished behind his newspaper, smirking mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted it on my tumblr-account, so maybe you already red it there.  
> thank you for your attention.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
